The 7 Deadly Sins of Taki Aizawa
by Allimassy
Summary: A series of short drabbles surrounding Taki Aizawa, based on the 7 deadly sins. Rated M for language, violence and implied rape in later chapters
1. Greed

**A series of short drabbles about Taki Aizawa and the seven deadly sins. I have no idea why I chose to write about him... I really hate him. So much. But since I had the idea I thought I might aswell make use of it, and the theme of 'sins' matches him increadibly well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation (unfortunately) or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Rated M for language, violence and implied rape in later chapters**

* * *

**Greed**

"Let's wrap this up now. My last question for the members of ASK; how do you feel about your debut album? Are you satisfied with it?" The female interviewer opposite asked.

"No. That was just the beginning. We are ambitious, we will never be satisfied." I replied.

That's right, it's not enough. Whatever I have will never be enough. A debut with NG, Seguchi Tohma as a producer. What more could a guy ask for? Everything. I'm not satisfied with this. I will never be satisfied. I have to have more, I want anything and everything, but it still wont be enough. I'll keep adding more and more; hundreds of albums, hundreds of concerts, hundreds of screaming fans, beautiful girls, and more money than anyone would ever know what to do with. That's what I'm aiming for, but its not enough. It will never be enough.

I'll have it all, but there'll always be something else, something just out of reach. I'll want it and I'll get it. No one will be able to satisfy my ambition. Whatever it is, I wont stop till I get it. When I get it will I finally have all that I want? No. There will still be something else. Something missing.

The other members, Ma and Ken, they're in it for the money, the fame, maybe even just the thrill of it all, a love of music. They're happy, amazed even that we've made it this far. _They _would be satisfied with what we've got. But not me. Sure, I'm in it for the money and the fame too, but my love of music has been long since forgotten, the thrill long since dulled. Now I just want more money and more fame, more of everything I already have.

I want more, more, more. I have ambition; I have greed. What else do I have? Besides everything, I have nothing. I need to fill that void, that empty nothingness that never goes away.

* * *

**I'll probably upload the next chapter within a week. Please review in the meantime!**


	2. Envy

**Ok, second chapter, envy. If there's any sins anyone wants to see next, you can mention it in a review (although there are certain ones that need to be in a set order). Anyway, enjoy ^^**

**Warning: contains some strong language**

**

* * *

**

**Envy**

That little bitch.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Prancing around on that stage! Oh how the crowd loved him. He could see them, clinging to his very presence.

That used to be him. So recently it had been his name they had been screaming. _Him _they had all been idolising.

Not now though. That stupid little whore had come along and taken that from him.

Taki loathed everything about him; the way he looked, the way he sounded, the way he smiled, the way those girls screamed out his dirty name. He loathed his very existence.

Why? It was simple. Shuichi Shindou had everything that Taki wanted. He had fame, popularity, he had money.

Taki wanted it. He wanted it all. He wanted to take it all from Shuichi. Deep down he knew he had all that too. But what did Taki care? It was because someone else had it, that he couldn't stand it.

_He _wanted to be the best. The best of the best. He wanted to surpass everyone. It didn't matter if he had it all already, no one else could have it.

It had to be him. Him him him and only him.

And the poison that was his envy of Shuichi Shindou spread through his pitiful existence and burned in his mind.


	3. Lust

**Third instalment of my Taki Aizawa fiction.**

**This chapter is _dark_. Very much so. I may have been depressed when I wrote it... but anyway-**

**WARNING: this chapter has VIOLENCE and RAPE so don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff... there's also a bit of language in here too.**

* * *

**Lust**

The door slid open.

"Sorry for the wait." Taki smirked. "It's time for work."

The three men stood in the doorway, anticipation scrawled all over their faces, gazing longingly down at the pink haired, intoxicated youth sitting on the floor. Shock and anger flashed across the small boy's face. Taki's heart clenched at the expression. He would enjoy this.

"Hey careful, I don't want you damaging him too much!" Taki snapped at one of the guys who had just flung Shindou against a car. Sure, Taki wanted to scare him, but it would be no fun if he was already hurt, even worse if he was unconscious when he started.

He looked down at the slim frame, hunched over in pain, trembling. His soft pink hair hung limply over his face, partially obscuring his features. Taki nodded to another of the guys, who grabbed him by the hair, forcing him those violet orbs to link with his own.

"You will quit Bad Luck, or I will leak the information about you and Yuki Eiri to the media" He told the powerless boy.

"Don't bring Yuki into this you bastard!" Shindou cried, voice full of passion when mentioning the novelist. That burning passion aroused Taki. Soon his victim would be moaning in passion- or near enough- for _him_. Shindou started to get up, lurching towards Taki, but received a blow to the stomach for his efforts. His cry of pain sent a shiver of pleasure down the older man's spine.

The two guys standing on either side of him hauled him to his feet.

"C'mon, stand up straight!" they leered. One of them massaged his bruised stomach. He flinched.

"Maybe if you do what I say, I won't bring Yuki Eiri into this." Taki grinned. "Or maybe… maybe you want to take him down with you. Since he dumped you and all."

"I refuse." Shindou sneered. His defiance startled Taki for a moment, but then it only served to pour oil on his burning desire. "I don't care what you do to me, but Yuki has nothing to do with this. I won't forgive you if you do anything to Yuki."

"If you say so." Taki motioned for the third guy, who had been waiting in the shadows. He advanced on Shindou, who was still held by the others whilst Taki brought out a camera.

Snapping away greedily, Taki filled the reel on his camera with images of that pink-haired brat at the mercy of the thug, careful to capture it at an angle that would hide the true nature of the scene. Satisfied he had enough evidence to bring an end to Shindou's miserable career, he tossed the camera to one of the men standing nearby.

Taki started forward, grabbing the shoulder of the one concentrating on Shindou.

"Move it" He commanded.

The man snarled, but was then reminded "who do you think is paying you? I have enough on you to get you busted for this and more." Reluctantly, he got up. Shindou, who had been whimpering the whole time, began to sob and scuttled away, pressing his back up against a car.

A trickle of blood ran down his lip, where he had bitten it in an attempt to stifle his cries. Taki walked over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Shindou." He spoke slowly and clearly, although barely concealing his excitement.

He ran his finger along the youth's chin, collecting the blood and tears that had mingled there, proceeding to raise the finger to his mouth, savouring the taste of the younger singer.

His earlier air of defiance was gone. Now there was just a helpless, pleading look in his eyes as he stared desperately up at his captor. This weak, vulnerable look lured Taki in further.

"Please…" he barely managed a whisper.

And then lust took over as he thrust himself upon the small boy.


	4. Wrath

**A part two of sorts to 'Lust'. Very dark, god knows what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this. **

**Warnings: Contains implied rape, violence and language.**

* * *

**Wrath**

Taki rose, panting. He looked down at the pitiful creature at his feet and sneered.

The great Shuichi Shindou. Reduced to a whimpering pile at his feet.

He laughed cruelly.

"Did you enjoy that, Shu-chan?"

Shindou coughed uncontrollably.

"Go to hell you bastard." The words were probably intended to be strong and threatening. Instead they came out weak and feeble.

Normally, Taki would have laughed. But not this time. Rage filled him.

"What did you say, you filthy bitch?" He screamed. "How dare you!"

He kicked Shindou square in the ribs, causing him to double up in pain.

"Hey, Taki!" On of his thugs called. "You've had your fun, now move over and let us have a turn."

"Shut up! Did you forget who's paying you? You should be fucking grateful you're here, now shut up and don't complain!"

"What's the point of us even being here if you're just gonna kill the kid before we even get a chance?"

"I told you to shut up!" Taki shrieked at the man. "Don't you fucking question me!"

He aimed another kick at Shindou, catching him in the chest.

"You think you're so great don't you? Prancing around stage, in your little slutty outfits, and going home to your slutty little boyfriend! You stupid faggot!"

Each word was punctuated with a blow to the wretched child. Then he felt strong arms restraining him.

"Taki, enough! Leave some for the rest of us alright. If you kill him, who are we going to fuck? Hmm?" The implications of those words hung heavily in the already tense air.

"Fine. He's yours." Taki spat once on the boy and stalked out of the parking lot.

His eyes were burning with the wrath pent up inside of him.


	5. Pride

**Just thought I should note that these aren't in any sort of chronological order... They just keep getting shorter... Maybe that's a good thing.**

* * *

**Pride**

"Wow, you're so amazing Taki!" the girl cooed.

_I know_, he thought. He didn't need anyone to tell him that.

He was at a fan signing event. His eyes roamed the crowd. Hundreds of girls had come to see ASK. Well, to see him. God knows what kind of girl would be attracted to those two apes that just happened to be his band members.

"Why thank you," He plastered his most charming smile across his face, whilst scrawling his name on whatever it was she had thrust in front of him.

"Aaaaaaah! Taki-samaaaa!" She screamed.

Her scream was echoed among most of the girls there. All of them screaming, a tribute to his greatness.

He knew he was the best at what he did. He didn't need these foolish hormonal girls to tell him that. But he enjoyed it. Oh he enjoyed it very much. To him praise was like oxygen, food and water combined. It fuelled him, sustained him, feeding his never ending pride.


	6. Sloth

**Warnings: Language**

* * *

**Sloth**

"C'mon Taki, we've gotta practice now." Ma-kuns dull voice floated through the air.

Taki was sprawled out on a padded chair, dozing slightly.

"Ngh, get lost you cunt." He drawled.

"Aww Taki, don't be like that, you know what the manager'll say if we don't practice" Ken-kun. Great. Dumb and dumber.

"Like I said, fuck off. I'm sleeping."

Taki pulled his headphones over his ears and turned on the music. Loud.

What was it with these guys? Every day it was the same thing. Practice practice practice. Work work work. Did they ever give it a break?

Well, those two might need the practice, but Taki certainly didn't.

Or if he did, he couldn't be bothered anyway. He had his looks, that would keep the fans interested. Right now he just wanted to _sleep_.

He had been feeling a lot like that recently… He just couldn't be bothered with anything. There was nothing wrong with him. He was just plain lazy.

Slowly, he drifted off again, not caring how his slothfulness would affect the rest of his group.


	7. Gluttony

**I had a hard time with this one, couldn't for the life of me find a way to link Taki with gluttony. This was the best I could do. Well, he finally got his comeuppance. Final chapter. No warnings except for an extreme lack of personal hygiene... and alcohol?**

* * *

**Gluttony**

Taki was sprawled on the floor of his apartment. He clutched an empty bottle in his hand.

Staring miserably at the bottle he shook it upside down, determined to down every last drop.

When he was satisfied he had truly drunk all the alcohol he had, he ruefully looked around his apartment.

The floor was littered with empty bottles, pizza boxes, crisp packets and take out cartons.

Taki let out a large belch, and dragged himself to his feet. Slowly, he shuffled to the kitchen where he proceeded to stand, staring blankly into his nearly empty refrigerator.

Pulling out another beer, he cracked the top and downed it in one. He reached for another.

This probably wasn't good for him. His figure would go to waste.

What did he care anymore anyway? He didn't give a damn what people thought about him. Not anymore. Not that they gave a shit about him either. Poor, pathetic Taki Aizawa.

Of course, they didn't know about the rape. They just new that NG had inexplicably and abruptly terminated his contract. And of course, none of his fans even cared about the disbandment of ASK. They were all firm and steady on the Bad Luck bandwagon. He had been deserted the moment a younger and slightly more charismatic idol had appeared.

Taki didn't care. Not anymore. It stung slightly that Ma-kun and Ken-kun had also abandoned him. They hadn't been dropped, but their prospects in the company weren't looking good. Naturally they blamed him.

Now the only good thing he had in his life was the booze. Alcohol had always helped Taki. Now it did more so than ever.

From superstar to gluttonous boozer. What a life Taki led.

* * *

**Well I would say I hope you enjoyed this but... it doesn't strike me as a particularly enjoyable story. Well I hope people didn't hate it too much...**

**And thanks to Fantony for the review.**


End file.
